bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Ferron
Ferron is a Fe-Turaga Smith with an extensive history in the BZPRPG. Biography Pre-Rpg: Ferron once lived a simple and content life as a matoran mechanic. A life that was changed when he was granted the power of a Toa, and did as many of his contemporaries and attempted to follow in the footsteps of the First Toa. It was a disaster, and Ferron was the sole survivor of a dreadful Rahi attack that wiped out his team. In-game-history: * Ferron encountered Krell and Zuriana, and travelled with them to Onu-Koro. Afterwards they travelled to Po-Wahi and ended in battle with Krell's old friend turned enemy Kuhrin. Zuriana and Ferron lived to tell the tale. * Ferron settled in Onu-Koro and opened his Forge. Still a close neighbor and dear friend of Zuriana. It was during this time that he also hired his assistant Tuli. * Ferron was one day approached by a still-alive Kuhrin, who gave him an ultimatum: find a mask of Healing to cure the deranged De-Toa's battle wounds before an assassin's guild killed both him and Zuriana for their contribution to Kuhrin's alleged death. Ferron had no choice but to accept and went out to search for the mask. * After finding the mask, Ferron returned to hand it to Kuhrin. For the healing process, Ferron gave up his old Great Pakari to Kuhrin while he used the Mask of Healing. The process healed Kuhrin's body, but broke his mind completely. After a short scuffle, Kuhrin killed Zuriana by crushing her throat before Ferron's eyes, and escaped. * Ferron returned to Onu-Koro, and enlisted the services of the bounty hunter Rhea Heartsflame to track down Kuhrin. She accepted and they moved out the next day. * Ferron, Rhea and her bodyguard Nero set out into the drifts of Ko-Wahi after Kuhrin. Ferron and Rhea took a strong liking to each other, eventually resulting in a passionate one-night stand. Before Rhea left Ferron to walk another path, she very insistently and heartfelt told him to stop clinging to his past demons and learn to forgive and forget, for he was killing himself from the inside out by chasing revenge. * Ferron, along with Kuhrin's former lover, Noka, finally confronted his enemy and engaged him in battle. After finally bringing Kuhrin to his knees, Ferron found himself unable to kill him and get his revenge. Eventually he let Kuhrin go and turned home. * After this dark and depressing adventure, Ferron finally decided to come to terms with all the misfortune that life had thrown his way, and sacrificed his power to became a Turaga. * After becoming a Turaga, Ferron dedicated himself to his forgework and to once again living a quiet and contented life. That changed again, however, when he met a young Toa named Oliphko who was looking for a teacher. Ferron, realizing his own experience could be beneficial, decided to take Oliphko under his wing as an apprentice. Appearance and Tools Appearance Ferron is tall for a Turaga, stocky and visibly battle-scarred, as evidenced by the miniscule scratches, dents and scars his body and armor carries, he also has prosthetics in place of his left leg and right hand. Ferron immediately gives off the impression of a man who’s experienced in life, everything about him; his movement, his worn yet sagely appearance, his numerous battle wounds, his surprisingly well-built frame and his rumbling, deep voice bears witness of an eventful career as a Toa. Equipment and Tools Ferron himself is unarmed but is capable of making several kinds of weapons Technological Items Although Ferron doesn’t personally carry any Patero Launchers or the like, he’s fully capable of making such tools. Abilities and Traits Abilities Ferron is an experienced and capable blacksmith, mostly in the field of weapons and artillery, although more common everyday appliances and components are certainly well within his field of expertise. As an Iron elemental he’s got a higher degree of strength and endurance than most of his peers, which serves him well as a blacksmith. Ferron’s physical prowess is remarkable for a Turaga, as a direct result of him continuing to run his blacksmithing business. He retains a weak grasp on his elemental powers, his abilities not extending to much else than short bouts of telekinetic manipulation of metal, detecting metal at a certain range, generating small amounts of it, and manipulating an opponent’s metallic body parts to a limited degree, not much beyond slowing them down. Fighting Style Ferron's pretty strictly a pacifist nowadays Personality and Traits Charitable, kind and quick to walk down memory lane, Ferron seems a very unburdened person. While he's no longer any challenge in a fight, his bravery in the face of danger remains, as does his determination to see wrongs be righted. However he knows his limits, and to leave the fighting to those still capable of such. Wisdom tempered by his many experiences is quick to be shared with any willing listeners. Relationships Friends and Allies Tuli - Friendly. After all that has happened, Tuli has become extremely important to Ferron, as his one true friend left in the world, Ferron will do anything to come to her aid, he's not going to lose anyone else he cares about. Krell - Dearly Departed. Krell played a big part in bringing Ferron around to finding his will to live again, he has immortalized his dear friend by making a pair of small statues in his likeness, one for himself and one for Zuriana. Zuriana - Dearly Departed. Perhaps even more than Krell, Zuriana contributed immensely to Ferron's spiritual rejuvenation. Consequently, he's taken her death much more to heart, and has vowed to kill Kuhrin in return. Khervos - Acquintance. Khervos and Ferron are on what could be described as 'first-name basis' (ignoring the fact that neither actually have last names) through their separate relations to Tuli. Noka - Noka and Ferron managed to turn her former boyfriend Kuhrin back to something resembling his old self. Nero - Nero is Rhea's bodyguard, and Ferron trusts him to do his very best to protect her Oliphko - A young Toa of Stone that Ferron has taken in has his apprentice. Complicated Kuhrin - Once his greatest enemy, Kuhrin's recent redemption has left Ferron confused about how to approach him. Should he rightfull condemn the man that had caused him so much misery, or reach out his hand in forgiveness to a new friend? Rhea Heartsflame - Love Interest(?). Rhea and Ferron's shared exploits on their hunt for Kuhrin, and their mutual understanding and interest of each other's character has left a strong "spark" between them. Although an actual relationship is an impossibility both are aware of, they eventually let their passions run free, if only for one night. Enemies Makuta - He was the greatest evil to ever walk the island, and he was responsible for the deaths of Ferron's teammates. Quotes Trivia *Ferron was Geardirector's first character in the BZPRPG, and has since his very introduction remained Gear's flagship character. *Ferron has adopted for himself the slogan "If I can't fix it, it's not broke". This is a reference to Big Al from the Ratchet & Clank series. *Ferron's voice has been described as that of noted voice talent Kevin Michael Richardson, specifically his performance as Autobot Bulkhead in Transformers Prime. *Ferron is one of the very few Toa, if not the only, in the RPG to transform into a Turaga in-game Gallery Category:Blacksmith Category:Characters Category:Turaga Category:Fe-Turaga